La dure vie de Loki
by Sam Tyler
Summary: Loki n'a pas la vie facile à Asgard ! Thor n'arrange rien, surtout quand il se fait posséder par un narrateur de l'Enfer... A leur arrivée sur Terre, ils tombent sur les Avengers, occupés à traquer une bête sauvage et dangereuse... Loki n'est pas au bout de ses peines !


\- Je vais te tuer !

\- Mais je n'y suis pour rien mon Frère !

Perdus dans la verdure, Thor et Loki se couraient (encore) derrière, mais cette fois-ci, pas dans le sens habituel. Loki brandissait une branche fraîchement arrachée par leur chute légère, tandis que Thor, suspendu la tête en bas par sa cape, attendait son marteau. Il esquivait les coups de Loki, tout content de pouvoir enfin jouer à la Piñata avec son chevelu de frère.

**Mais comment en sont-ils arrivés là ? **

( Musique angoissante)

Un petit peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Alors que moi, merveilleux narrateur de cette histoire diabolique, m'ennuyais tout en regardant ces deux crétins vaquer à leurs occupations, il me vint une idée. (Musique diabolique) J'attendis patiemment que ce cher Loki, toujours de bonne humeur, aille faire sa sieste dans un coin. Thor, lui, était de corvée d'arrosage de plantes, puni par son père. Il paraît que c'est pas bien de jeter son frère par la fenêtre... Bref. Muni d'un arrosoir gris et de magnifiques bottines jaunes, notre vaillant guerrier prenait grand soin du potager de môman. Et c'est là que j'interviens dans son esprit...

_Thor... Thor...  
_

\- Qui est là, un ennemi ?!

Agitant ses cheveux à droite et à gauche, il me cherchait désespérément, l'inconscient.

_Thor... Aie confiance... Crois-en moi...  
_

\- Mais enfin montre-toi lâche ! Loki, c'est encore toi !

Voilà qui faisait bien mon affaire. Je décidais alors de prendre entièrement le contrôle de la Bête. Ma voix résonna dans sa tête, il allait m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil, mwaaaaahahaha !

_Thor, écoute-moi !  
_

\- Je t'écoute !

_Regarde comme ces petites fleurs sont jolies... Ne crois-tu pas qu'elles iraient bien dans les cheveux de ton frère ?...  
_

Ses yeux passaient par toutes les couleurs en tourbillonnant. Il répéta d'une voix molle :

\- Petites fleurs... Jolies... Cheveux... Frère...

Pendant ce temps, le principal intéressé continuait ses rêves bleus de conquête du Monde, sans cauchemarder à l'affreuse bestiole verte qui s'était servi de lui comme hochet. Tiens ! Ça me donne encore une idée, j'y reviendrai !

_Cueille ces fleurs, Thor... Et fais-en une jolie couronne...  
_

\- Fleurs... Couronne... Fleuuuuuuurs...

Avec ses énormes doigts, il confectionna tant bien que mal une superbe couronne de fleurs. Le Mal allait entrer en action, vive Moi.

_Quelle belle couronne... Va donc la mettre dans les cheveux de Loki... Il sera content... _

\- Loki... Content... Loki... Plus méchant...

S'il pouvait essuyer sa bave, ça m'arrangerait. Loki, ne se doutant de rien, dormait paisiblement, roulé en boule sur son côté gauche, et... Non, sérieux ! Il suce son pouce ! Ça va finir sur Twitter ça... Thor arriva derrière son frère, sans faire de bruit, et déposa la couronne dans ses cheveux noirs.

_Voilà, quel beau petit frère, n'est-ce pas, Thor ?  
_

\- Mignon mon frère... Gentil...

Thor l'embrassa sur la joue, un peu baveusement.

_Et si tu lui faisais des petites tresses ?_ Bah oui, tant qu'à être diabolique, autant l'être jusqu'au bout. Ses gros doigts maladroits confectionnèrent une petite coiffure splendide.

_Et maintenant, retourne au potager, et oublie tout ce qu'il vient de se passer...  
_

\- Frère... Mignon... Gentil... Fleuuuurs...

_LE POTAGER ON T'A DIS ! ET OUBLIE !_

Le laissant retourner à son occupation initiale, un peu désorienté, je décidais que la coiffure de ce cher Loki ne devait pas être gâchée. Tout ce beau travail... Tout MON beau travail... Je jetais alors un petit sort, afin qu'il ne puisse pas l'enlever pendant deux mois. Quand, pris d'une inspiration soudaine, je décidais également de lui teindre les cheveux en rose. NiarkNiarkniark... Chhttttaaaaahiiimiiiisaannndeeennnnn... J'adore cette lumière bleue... Et voilà, le tour est joué ! Bien alors, maintenant, qu'il avait bien dormi, il était temps de le réveiller... Je me penchais donc au dessus de son oreille, pour lui susurrer quelques mots d'amour :

\- HULK DERRIERE TOI !

Dans un sursaut de trois mètres de haut, Loki hurla et se précipita sous sa couverture. Ne voyant rien venir, il sortit la tête prudemment, d'abord les yeux en guise de périscope, puis il s'assit en soupirant. Ouf, raté. Il vérifia toujours sous son lit... Comme si l'autre monstre pouvait tenir sous son lit, mais bon, si ça le rassure... Je vais accélérer les choses, ça sera rigolo...

_Loki... Loki... _

\- Hein ? C'est lui ! Non !

Retour sous la couverture. Quel Dieu...

_Loki, ton frère t'a..._ une voix rugit sous la couverture :

\- Ce n'est pas mon frère !

_Oh ça va ! Crie pas comme ça ! N'empêche, il t'a fait une surprise... Va donc regarder dans ton miroir... _

\- Mais où est donc cette voix ? Thor, à quoi joues-tu ?!

_ C'est pas Thor ! Lalalaaaa ! _

\- Qui es-tu ? Un démon ? Je suis un Dieu !...

_La dernière fois que t'as dis ça, t'as plutôt mal fini... T'as encore le mal de mer ou ça va mieux ? Va voir dans ton miroir, te dis-je ! Tu ne seras pas déçu...  
_

Bien que méfiant, Loki se leva, en pyjama vert imprimé cupcakes, tiens, on a échappé aux canards aujourd'hui... Ah, il s'approchait du miroir... Cinq... Quatre... Trois... Trois et demi... Deux... Et un trois quart... Et là c'est le drame.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! MÈRE ! MÈRE ! THOR M'A DÉFIGURÉ ! Mon visage... Mon magnifique, magnifique visage... Je suis devenu une mocheté, un laideron qui puuuuuue !

Il a prit des cours avec Stark ou quoi ? La diva. Il partit comme une tornade vers le potager, sa mère, affolée, le suivait de près :

\- Mon chéri, que se passe-t-il ?!

\- Tu ne le vois pas ce qui se passe ? AH, TOI !

Il sauta sur Thor, le roulant dans les tomates. Il attrapa l'arrosoir et l'asséna fortement sur la tête du blondinet l'OréalParisParcequ'illevautbien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait !

\- Par Notre Père, Loki, que t'est-il arrivé !

\- Tu le sais bien ! Pourquoi ?! Hein, pourquoi, c'est toujours moi !

\- Les enfants, ne vous battez pas dans mes tomates !

Soit. Attrapant son frère par les cheveux, il le traîna comme une serpillière jusqu'à la salle du trône.

\- Ne jouez pas dans la salle du trône !

On est tranquille nulle part ! Thor cherchait son marteau, mais son frère l'entraîna jusqu'au Bifröst.

\- Ne jouez pas près du...

Trop tard ! Les voilà partis, catapultés, sur notre Terre. Encore. Ils s'écrasèrent dans une forêt, en bordure de New York, fracassant tout sur leur passage, pour changer. Thor se retrouva la tête en bas, accroché par sa cape à une branche. Loki, atterrit par terre, quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Je vais te tuer !

\- Mais je n'y suis pour rien mon Frère !

Perdus dans la verdure, Thor et Loki se couraient (encore) derrière, mais cette fois-ci, pas dans le sens habituel. Loki brandissait une branche fraîchement arrachée par leur chute légère, tandis que Thor, suspendu la tête en bas par sa cape, attendait son marteau. Il esquivait les coups de Loki, tout content de pouvoir enfin jouer à la Piñata avec son chevelu de frère. Quand soudain, la cape de Thor craqua sous son poids. Pas faute de lui avoir dis de faire un régime, mais il écoute rien. Il tomba sur Loki, l'écrasant de tout son poids.

\- Mon frère ?

Un gargouillement se fit entendre. Guaaaaargh... (Traduction : je vais te tuer)

\- Mon frère, où es-tu ?

\- Argh mes côtes... Ouuuuh je suis coincé...

Thor se releva.

\- Mon frère ! Tu es là !

Ramassant ses côtes, Loki se jeta à la gorge de son présumé frère.

\- Pourquoi ? Regarde ce que tu as fais !

\- Mais... En tout cas, ça te donne l'air beaucoup plus gentil que ces cheveux noirs...

\- La ferme!

Et c'est là que le marteau fit un retour fracassant dans la mâchoire de Thor.

\- Même ton marteau est contre toi !

La guerre était déclarée. Loki fonça sur la tête de Thor, évitant les coups de marteau. Une rude bataille s'engagea, les coups pleuvaient, les dents claquaient -les fesses aussi-, des grognements de bête, des hurlements de douleurs quand soudain … !

\- Poupi poupi poupi pouuu... Poupi poupi poupi pouuuu...

C'est quoi ça ? C'était pas dans le texte ! Hey les auteurs qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?!

\- Poupi poupi poupi pouuu... Poupi poupi poupi pouuuu...

\- As-tu entendu ça ? demanda Loki.

\- Un démon ! s'égosilla Thor.

Thor sauta dans les bras de Loki, son marteau tendu en avant. Quand devant eux se dressa une créature des Enfers, l'être le plus abominable qui soit... Archibald... Le réfrigérateur... Plus connu sous le nom de...

\- IRONFRIGO !

C'est alors que Captain America, Tony Stark, et le Docteur Banner, surgirent des fourrés.

\- Tiens donc, commença Stark. Les deux fragins, ça faisait un moment !

\- Ce n'est pas mon...

En apercevant Banner, Loki lâcha son frère et grimpa dans un arbre. Une fois qu'il était sûr d'être à l'abri, il termina sa phrase :

\- Ce n'est pas mon frère ! Je suis un Dieu !

\- Piètre Dieu..., marmonna Banner.

\- C'est joli cette teinture, continua Stark. Ça vous va bien au teint.

Les fesses par terre, Thor brandissait toujours son marteau en direction du frigo.

\- Quelle est donc cette chose ?

\- Le docteur Banner est encore reconnaissable...

\- Non pas lui ! ÇA !

\- Je suis Ironfrigo ! Tu veux être mon copain ?

\- Non !

\- EXTERMINATE !

Ironfrigo se mit à mitrailler à coup de glaçons tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Stark, Banner, Rogers et Thor plongèrent au sol. Loki, dans son arbre, savourait sa vengeance.

\- Nous déjeunions tranquillement quand Stark à débarquer avec sa nouvelle invention, cria Banner entre deux tirs de glaçons.

\- Un frigo intelligent ! S'exclama Stark.

\- Tellement intelligent qu'il nous tire dessus !

\- Les circuits ne sont pas tout à fait au point, c'est un prototype ! Je devrais recalibrer le circuit DeltaC pour le raccorder à l'AlphaT en dérivation...

\- Mais en quelle langue tu parles !

\- Il faut que quelqu'un l'arrête !

\- Où est la prise ? Hurla Rogers.

\- On est à quatre-vingt dix kilomètres de la maison, et il demande où est la prise ?! T'es un génie, mec !

\- Tony Stark, cria Thor, arrêtez votre monstre !

\- Il a raison ! Intervint Banner. Ça risque de mettre l'Autre en colère et de le faire sortir !

Là, fini la rigolade. Loki se dit qu'il était temps d'agir, pour sa survie ! Il se jeta par terre et regarda le frigo dans les yeux, si on peut dire.

\- Ça suffit ! Tu es inférieur à moi !

\- Il l'a pas déjà faite celle-là ? Commenta Stark.

\- Oui, et la dernière fois, ça c'était mal fini !

Loki va réussir à contrôler un frigo ? Moi vivant, jamais ! Il faut que je prenne le contrôle de ce frigo ! Soudainement d'une façon soudaine, Ironfrigo ouvrit sa porte en grand et avala Loki, qui finit entre les œufs et le gruyère. Les quatre Avengers regardèrent la scène sans vraiment la comprendre.

\- Mon frère !

\- Au moins on voit plus ses cheveux..., conclut Rogers.

\- Les réflexes de ce frigo sont fascinants !

\- Mon frigo ne doit pas être pollué ! Crache !

Ironfrigo, tout content d'avoir un nouvel ami, partit à toute vitesse à travers la forêt. Thor, Stark, Rogers et Banner lui couraient derrière, Loki était un peu à l'étroit et avait un mal de mer de compétition. Une course poursuite folle s'engagea... (Musique de Benny Hill)

La fin de cette histoire ne peut vous être dévoilée. Le narrateur est en prison pour détournement de cheveux, et les auteurs sont en fuite, poursuivis par les scénaristes des films Marvel. Dès que possible, nous braverons le danger pour écrire de nouvelles aventures. En attendant, méfiez-vous des frigos. Et des tomates. Et des trucs blonds avec un marteau... Et... Merde ils nous ont retrouvé !


End file.
